Consuming prowess
by grimdyn
Summary: What are the odds of a normal human getting this ability probably one in a million well maybe a bit more than that, but luckily enough for one Jaune Arc his semblance just happened to be it. RWBY x minnor Re Monster, set 2 years pre canon
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I have been obsessed with reading RWBY fanfics mostly because I was too sad about Monty being gone to not immerse my self in his characters no matter what context those characters are in. **

**Any how sorry about this chapter being so focused on his parents I originally intended for the whole hospital scene to last only about 300 or so words but then the more I got into the more I wanted to continue the scene so sorry about that but I promise next chapter will be about Jaune ALOT ABOUT Jaune.**

**I do not own RWBY or RE_Monster those rights go to there respective owners. **

Chapter 1 (Embers)

Kingdoms have risen and fallen countless times no matter what choices humanity makes, they are destined to die just like a ember burning brightly for just a moment only to fade into darkness. The cycle has been going on for eons but the result is always the same in fact your own existence is just a small part of the cycle, but we are not here to discuss the mortality of man no we are here for a story of a young man growing up with unique ability but in order to tell that story we need context. The year wither you believe it or not is 4537 LX and humanity has managed to progress to the point that espers or there more commonly known nomenclature psychics are becoming a relatively common sight wither they have the ability of precognition or teleportation. Still the odds of getting one of these abilities is about one in a million, even then there exists an ability even rarer then that in fact out of the vast population of humanity there has only been two documented cases of this ability ever being used. This ability is called absorption now the name may not due justice to the power that this ability can provide so I shall elaborate, the ability of absorption allows the user to eat anything even non edible things and gain strength from this things wither this be in the form of general strength or new abilities. Now that might not sound like a amazing or majestic ability but if you really think about it you can see how useful this ability can be, it allows one to literally do anything if some one can teleport that's great eat them now you can teleport to can you see the possibilities now?

So now that we know the context that we needed let us fast forward from this long forgotten society, the year is not important for this kingdom is just as doomed as the others the reason we are here at the moment is a child is being born his is Jaune Arc and he is the hero of our story. Jaune is being born in Evertree a small hospital located in the town of Feather-fall which is a coastal town near Forever-fall.

Jaune's mother who is currently going through her eighth child being born decides now would the best time to chip in. "I swear to god Jack if I have to go through this one more time, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"The glare the accompanied said threat is unimaginably freighting.

Jack the man known for fighting off countless Grimm is currently crying in a corner shivering. "That's what you said last time Juney, and just last week you told me your looking forward to raising yet another cute child." He manages to cry out in desperation.

Jaune's mother does not seem to like this reply if the amount of killing intent in the air means anything."DON'T YOU DARE CORECT ME JACK I'M IN LABOUR, AND FOR THE LAST TIME WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT MY NAME IS JUNIPER YOU BEST REMEMBER! " It seems that she can no longer contain her anger at this situation.

Jack's shivering just get's worse as he reply's."Yes dear I promise not to correct you while your in labour, but think about it this way are cute little boy is almost out of you." He manages to get his statement out with a rather cheery smile which seems to fade some of the tension in the air.

Juniper seems to consider this for a moment before a painful expression appears on her face."Alright your off the hook for now , but for gods sake get out of that corner and let me hold your hand." Her smile right now is rather relieving that is if jack did not know what was coming, sadly he did.

So with a rather resigned look on his face he quietly makes his way across the room and grasps his wife's hand."Now dear you've been through this countless times before you can do this I beli- OUCH come on Juney don't be so me- SON OF A alright I get it." He manages to gasp out as his wife literally squeezes the life out of his hand.

The doctor who is currently overseeing the procedure is sweating bullets for getting stuck with the infamous Arc couple."That's it you got it just one more push I can see the head now, yes that's it." He says trying to ease some of the tension in the air only to receive a glare of massive loathing from the mother and a bittersweet smile from the husband, that is in till you can hear the sounds of a baby crying at the top of its lungs."Congratulation it's a boy." After cleaning and wrapping the baby in a towel the doctor brings the baby to his mother.

Instantly the killing intent that was in the air disappears as Juniper holds her child and rocks him back and forth."Awwwwwwwwww look at little Jauney I can't wait to dress you up, and teach you how to cook, and sing, and sew, your mommies little angel right Jauney." She smiles through the entire conservation but quiets down a little seeing Jaune slowly stop crying and fall back to sleep cradled in his mother's arms.

Now jack seems to be a little nervous with what his wife is saying and decides now is the best time to talk about it considering his wife has there son in her arms, she is less likely to attack him."I know that we said he would learn all those things but Juney he is a Arc and sooner or later he is going to feel the call of battle." His stammer is rather noticeable and only gets worse as his wife turns her glare onto him.

With a rather impressive amount of restraint Juniper manages not to release her killing intent."That's what you said about our seven daughters almost all of them have little to no interest in cooking or singing,I want to baby little Jauney while I still can so you will let me teach him these things and you will like it." Where as before her rage was a raging inferno now it's more akin to a devastating blizzard as her cold tone comes out.

With a sigh and a rather dejected look Jack nods and quietly motions for his wife to pass over Jaune so he could hold his little boy. He manages to get a hold of Jaune after a minor glare from his wife."This is great Juney look at him he looks just like me I bet he is going to be a lady killer when he grows up." He beams out a rather cheesy smile at his wife which earns him a teasing grin in return.

Juniper strikes a thinking pose as she smiles teasingly at her husband."Hmmm I think he looks like me more, and are you saying that you were a lady killer when you were young because I seem to remember the first time I saw you, you were in a puddle of your own vomit after leaving the Dust-plane." Her teasing smile just increases more and more as her husband squirms in front of her.

Jack squirms only for a little bit before returning Jaune to Juniper and striking a pose with a fake arrogant look on his face."It was love at first sight I know you could not resist my gorgeous blond hair besides that's not fair Dust-planes are the works of madman I was born a man not a bird my feet belong on the ground." After his little rant he sits back down and crack a smile at his wife.

Now Jack is a rather tall man who stands about 2 meters and he has a rather lean physique. He has blonde hair that seems to glow with the light and startling green eyes that reminds anyone looking of a forest. He has what one would describe as roguishly handsome features regarding his face, which include a chiseled jaw and a rather tamed beard. He is currently dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans rather common for a citizen and not at all marking him as a hunter in fact the only thing marking him a such is the blade resting at his hip Crocea Mors.

In comparison his wife stands at 1.6 meters and is rather slender but overall you can tell that she has training in combat. Her hair is crimson which seems to burn like a raging inferno, while her eyes when happy look like the ever expansive seas but when angered look like chips of ice. Her face is what one would describe as a classic beauty with high cheek bones and pale skin. She is currently dressed in a hospital gown and is clearly not armed but still she gives off the aura and disposition of a fighter.

Juniper slowly cradles Jaune back and forth while watching her husbands antics. "Still we are going to have to wait for Jaune to grow up before we see who he really looks like but no matter who it is little Jauney will be mommies little angel isn't that right Jauney, still I'm feeling a little tired I'm going to get some sleep while I can after all we are bringing back little Jauney with us tomorrow. " She slowly goes to sleep as the doctor put's Jaune into Jack's hands.

Just like that little Jaune's life started but watching him grow into a boy while interesting is not why we are here, let us fast forward to the day that Jaune discovered his little ability and the day that our story truly begins.

It has been fifteen years since Jaune was born and well things could be going better for him. While he is rather enthusiastic about training and becoming a warrior just like his parents and sisters he has a rather lack luster amount of talent in the area, in fact it seems he is far more skilled in more mundane tasks which include cleaning,cooking,sewing, and singing and dancing. Still if he asked for training from his ever doting mother he would have got it but his blasted pride keeps getting in the way, he at least wants some results before asking for help so he trains diligently by himself the majority of the time.

Jaune currently stands at 1.6 meters an even height with his mother with a lean build and some rather striking features. His hair is the same golden locks of his father but he has blood red tips on his hair from his mother. His eyes are a pure blue cerulean that seem to enchant any looking into them. His face while still growing shows signs of having the same jaw as his farther while retaining the high cheekbones of his mother. He is currently wearing a white dress shirt and a crimson tie with pitch black jeans and two belts intertwined with sliver buckles.

For some reason he has been feeling this hunger that seems to get worse and worse the more he tries to ignore it all day. Jaune decided that he might as while cook a feast for his family while five of his sister have already moved out two of them remain and they do constantly bug him to cook so he might as well do it.

As he continues to cook the feast, the hunger starts to get unbearable so he quickly grabs a near by carrot and chows down on it only to immediately grab another one and another in till the count get's to the twenties he would have continued but a voice boomed in his head saying this.

[**Ability gained Minor vision enhancement. **]

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I am back once again I really should just continue writing one of my many other stories but I get bored way to easily ... I REALLY WANT TO NOT FORGET THIS ONE SO IF I STOP POSTING SPAM ME WITH PM'S**

**And well do what you want with this chapter love it hate it what ever just throw you opinions my way.**

THANKS TO BRD MAN FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THE PERRIOID PROBLEM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright back with another chapter, I have read the reviews and it seems mostly positive which is awesome as far as I can tell the major concern is either for me to write longer chapters or update fast. If you are fine with me writing roughly two thousand word chapters I can update at least once a week if you want longer chapters I can try ... but I am really forgetful and I will most likely save at three thousand and forget about it for months ... yeah better stick with two thousand for now.**

**Now I read the review from Luckfang, and I addressed the question in PM but if anyone else wants to know here is what I wrote. **

**The reason Jaune is hungry is because his semblance manifested with out him activating his aura so it's in a rather chaotic state at the moment, causing some unforeseen circumstances. As for wither this is a gaming fic yes Re_Monster is a story about a guy who had this ability being killed and being reincarnated as a goblin the story it self has level,ranks,magic and everything you would expect from a gaming story and considering I am borrowing the system well it is.**

**I did not own anything regarding RWBY or RE_Monster sooo ya It's a disclaimer.**

**Legend**

**Anything in " " is someone talking.**

"I still can't believe you just did that. "

**Anything in ( ) and bold is a little note from me.**

**(Yo ummmmmm snickers?)**

**Anything between ** is a sound affect...LIKE POW**

***Crack***

Chapter 2 (Genesis)

[**Ability gained Minor vision enhancement. **]

What, is probably the only thought bouncing around in Jaune's mind at the moment and he may have continued to stand shock still if something else did not catch his attention, that something namely being the pot of boiling water bubbling over.

With reflexes that can only be obtained by years of experience he quickly turns the heat off and checks to make sure nothing is inedible. "God what is wrong with me? I have not made a mistake like that in years, the lack of sleep must be getting to me I should schedule some more free time for myself. " After lightly scolding himself Jaune continues to cook briefly forgetting his hunger. That is in till it comes back with a vengeance.

God this is insane I just ate like twenty carrots, I do not need anymore food just ignore it I am sure it will go away is Jaune's thoughts on the matter. Sadly no matter how much he tries to deny it the hunger is just getting worse and worse, but salvation is just around the corner because after bearing with it for so long he managed to finish cooking a extra large feast. "Jessica! Jenny! Dinner is ready so best get down here in ten minutes or I am going to eat all of the food! "After shouting his little threat Jaune set's the table and brings out all the food which includes a fully cooked turkey with all the dressing and a whole bunch of other things.

(**I know that he cooked this far too quickly but ummmmm DUST THINGS HA. **)

Only thirty seconds after his declaration of the food diapering, His youngest sister Jenny is down the stairs with an super excited look on her face. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww I can't believe you actually cooked Jaune Jaune, IT'S BEEN SO LONG! And look at how much you cooked, what are you expecting an invasion of starving Grimm! "Once she is done with her babble she sits down and starts inhaling food, no not eating literally inhaling food where does she put it all.

Jenny is rather energetic and petite blond standing at 1.5 meters probably the shortest person in Jaune's family. As stated before she has the same golden locks of her father stylized in a pixie like manor, while she has the same glowing blue eyes of her mother. She is currently wearing a bright pink onesie with little purple bunnies all over it and seems to rather disheveled, maybe she just got out of bed.

Only too quickly does Jaune realize that Jenny is not the first person at the table his other sister Jessica is sitting quietly with a rather impassive look on her face. "I must say that this is a surprise I could have sworn that you swore off cooking after you got mobbed by your classmates for your lunch. "As always her statements are short and straight to the point even with a little ice behind it.

Compared to Jenny, Jessica stands at about 1.7 meters and has a rather cold demeanor. She has light red hair not as bright as her mothers or as dark as her fathers it is stylized in a short bob cut, her eyes are cold chips of blue that unnerve anyone looking in to them. She is currently wearing a white blouse with a pale blue tie and a white skirt with light blue lines, she is dressed precisely not spot out of place.

As always when someone teases him Jaune squirms and fidgets. "Don't remind me, I'm just glad that I managed to convince them that mom cooked it, I don't even want to think what they would do if they found out I was the one who cooked it. Now get to eating I am starved I was not kidding when I said I might eat everything. "After his gloomy statement Jaune quickly grabs as much food as he usually does and inhales just like Jenny.

The thing is once he finished what was on his plate he just keeps eating and eating, in till once more a voice booms in his head.

[**Ability gained minor piercing power enhancement.]**

What the heck again, this is so weird and what is that taste in my mouth it's not bad just different is what Jaune is currently thinking.

Jaune quickly looks at his plate to see what's on it only to see turkey, which is a little confusing but he quickly get's over it. He goes to take another bite but he realizes something, his fork has a huge bite taken out of it. "What the hell, is this why I heard that voice announcing in my head, but why? " Jaune may have been mumbling to himself but his sister Jessica hears a little of it.

With a rather bored look Jessica asks the first thing on her mind. "What are you talking about Jauney boy? and are you going through a growth spurt or something you ate more then Jenny already. " Once she is finished with her question Jaune squirms and Jenny seeing that Jessica is indeed right about Jaune eating more starts to inhale even faster.

With an incredibly nervous look on his face Jaune quickly hides his fork."Oh nothing it's just I was having a problem with a game early, I have no idea how to activate minor vision enhancement WHOA ,SON OF A ummm what were we talking about? "About halfway in his sentence Jaune jumps and hit his knee and looks around randomly every couple of seconds.

You see the reason Jaune is currently looking around like a mad man is that he managed to accidentally activate his minor vision enhancement ability. Where as before he thought he had perfect vision with the ability activated everything seems crystal clear maybe even a little too clear. In fact he is seeing the world with new eyes, the colors that entranced him so often before seem so much more bright so much more enchanting.

Jaune's current lack of concentration towards the conversation is apparent, and this irritates Jessica beyond belief. " I said are you going through a growth spurt, And could you at least try to act like your paying attention. " her words feel like frozen blades to Jaune and they knock him out of his little funk, seeing that Jaune is properly chastised Jessica begins to eat again after pouting for a minute or two.

Eager to find out what is happening to him Jaune quickly eats whats on his plate and gets up to clean it even though he was still hungry. "Naw I'm just a little hungry from all my training you know how it is, And I am so sorry Jessica you know I would never ignore you on purpose... It's just a lot is on my mind with beacon only being two years away from now I have to improve I don't want to end up failing the exam like I did for signal. " After bringing up the subject the whole table bares a somber mood, and Jessica looks strained and concerned but she is clearly trying to hide it .

With a quick glance at her sister Jessica stops eating once more. " It's alright I forgive you Jaune, I know that we have been over this before but if your really that concerned about it, you could always ask Mom or Dad for training ... Hell any one of us would be glad to train you Jaune ... You don't need to hold on to your pride so tightly ... You might hurt the people who care about you if you do. " While that last bit was about the people who care about Jaune she clearly meant, that he actions was hurting her and if the identical expression on Jenny face meant anything, well Jaune needs to do something.

Jaune looks of into the distance the bright and cheerful colors no longer so enchanting. "Yeah I know... But I have to do this by myself at least for now, if I still don't have any results by next year then I will ask... And I promise Jess that you will be the one I ask first ... Thanks. " He throws a forlorn look at his siblings as he leaves the room finally confident that he found the one thing that will help him with his goal, so he can finally say with pride that he is a Arc.

After washing the dishes he takes his training gear from his room, which includes a sword and shield and a small set of throwing knives that his father gave him for his 9th birthday. He heads down the stairs and goes straight out the front door, not really feeling the need to sneak considering the fact that he leaves the house on a regular basis to train. Now normally he would train near his house but he wants to find out what he new ability can do with out he siblings finding out so he heads a little deeper into the woods.

Jaune still marvels at how he new vision is working all the normal colorful leaves from the Foreverfall forest, seem so much more vibrant almost as if there telling him something. " Alright now what should I do first, I wonder can I turn the vision off well I might as well try." Just like a switch was turned off Jaune's vision returned to normal the now dull looking red of the leaves are a little off putting, so he quickly turns it back on.

So I don't have to say it to activate or deactivate an ability, speaking of which did I not get another one from eating that fork? Is what Jaune is currently thinking.

Now thinking that he should experiment a little Jaune takes a stab at a tree using his sword, of course his sword barely punctures it was his training really that worthless? " Alright Jaune this is it, this will truly tell you if this whole thing is real or not, and not something I just imagined, here goes nothing. " Jaune activates his second ability the minor piercing boost and takes a stab again at the tree.

The swords quickly sticks about half of the blade length into the tree a definite improvement, the problem is that now he can't take the damn thing out. " Stupid GOD DAMN IT how stupid can I be just because I can now pierce better does not me I am suddenly stronger, I really have to think things through next time. " As Jaune slowly tries to figure out a way to take his sword out of the tree, something attracted by the sound of his cursing slowly prowls closer.

***Crack***

Jaune jumps and looks around he may not be the best of fighters but he always was good at sensing danger, so he slowly looks around trying to spot the thing that stepped on a twig. Slowly the beast circles around the young Arc it stops when it's in view showing Jaune the thing he feared most a lone Beowolf.

Great Jaune manged to wander deep enough into the forest, to attract Grimm attention well at least it can't get any worse Jaune would soon regret those thoughts.

***AHHH-WOOOOOOOOOO***

**(I really need to learn how a wolf howls ... That effect was just too bad.)**

So there stands Jaune in forest of blood red leaves, standing in front of a grim with nothing but a shield and a small set of throwing knives and the god damn thing called it's pack for back up.

***Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***

Oh great apparently the hunger is back.

**Sorry about the chapter taking a week but I wrote a majority of the chapter then I got distracted and forgot about it.**

**Any ways tell me if you loved it or hated it I don't care just tell me something xD.**


End file.
